Dear Diary
by E.L. Typist
Summary: Diary of Mary Seemer, filled with betrayal, lust, sex, and deception. This story has been kindly rated M for language, sexual content and depected scenes. Please read at your own discretion. -E. L. Typist.
1. Entry One

Dear Diary,

I am a terrible person… and it feels great! I have successfully destroyed my best friend by telling her, her boyfriend cheated on her with me. Now I know what you're thinking, how could I possibly think that? Well, she was too proud and feeling justified when our friends started talking about me sleeping with Kevin Tenner who just so happens to be married.

It's pathetic really, to be mad about that and not be there for her best friend. She says she doesn't judge people but I could see it in her eyes. How could I sleep with one of our friends while he was married? Well as long as my boyfriend didn't find out, I didn't care. Sex to be is uninteresting, who am I to say no to someone wanting to have sex with me? Plus, Kevin was in an open relationship with his wife so.

So what if they weren't even married for a year, what did that have to do with anything? Plus I still have Cam who came around sometimes wanting to have sex with me. Cam is this very attractive guy who I knew was the one for me, but so bad for me at the same time. He only called me to have sex and well, I liked him that much so why not?

Oh! I remember having sex with him one time while my girlfriends and I went to a friend's party and we snuck away to have sex on a trampoline! Oh god it was so much fun watching him try and get me to orgasm. I lived to see the frustration in their eyes. Ha! Every guy I have had sex with has always tried to get me to orgasm, a few succeeded. Hate when they do because that means they have control over me. No one treats me like a puppet, claiming me ever.

Sex is boring to me, and orgasming is just a no-go. Now let's go back to being a terrible person. My best friend Crystal said I was too proud to tell her about my sexual escapades. I didn't care if she found out first or if I told everyone through a group text. She was being stupid to think I actually felt bad about it. It's my life and I can fuck whoever I want. I will admit that Kevin Tenner has a big mouth and was the one telling everyone but it's still my business. My friends shouldn't be spreading rumors to begin with.

Her boyfriend called me wanting to talk. That's all we did though, talk about poor little Crystal and how sad she was because we weren't talking. But I noticed the way he looked at me. He wanted me so bad. Every guy in our group wanted me so badly, even our one friend Jordan. He had been hounding me since day one, like I give a shit ha-ha! He still would want to sleep with me even if I had an STD. Pathetic.

Jordan came to my house after me texted that sap about what pretended to happen, he came over and I asked him to take me to her house. It has been a couple of weeks since I saw that loser friend, and I have to admit. I was ready to fess up. I had never seen her so angry and I thought I was going to lose my head. I know I lied but who cares? I slept with three other people while with my boyfriend so it doesn't matter.

I got my friends to go against her and her loser boyfriend, let her see who she is messing with. From what I heard, she completely fell off the grid, no social media, no one has seen her. Serves her right to think she could go without getting over a fact that was my business and no one else. I know diary, I'm such a terrible person. The text messages just show he came over but nothing in between. Gave me plenty to fabricate and decipher and leave it to my stupid friends to fill in the gaps. Like I told Crystal before all this, my friends are stupid and I don't need them. They were really just there for my entertainment but nothing more.

Plus I knew Jordan would believe me. He wouldn't think twice if I cried a little and made him feel bad for me. Crystal started to figure me out. I was using people to my own advantage. Like that time I harassed her boyfriend to make a date for the three of us. I couldn't let Crystal go, so I made sure I was involved in all of their endeavors. Of course Crystal and her boyfriend got into a fight and she pushed me away.

No one pushes me away. Doesn't she know who I am? I am the reason everyone stuck around! Our friends were envious of me, because of my big breasts. I was every guy's fantasy and it felt great! How do you think Kevin Tenner felt when I went down on him and his unimpressive penis?

He was a good fuck I suppose, but his drive to get me to orgasm was a bit annoying. He made it too personal sometimes and I just wanted to get laid. What's funny is that Jordan knows of all the guys I slept with, shady or not, and he doesn't care. Kevin Tenner didn't either! We fucked around, and his wife knew about it. Apparently she is mad at me for sleeping with her husband but does it look like I care? He wanted me, just like every guy in our group.

Like this one time I slept with my other girlfriend's ex-boyfriend. Tanya was my ultimate best friend. She and I had been friends longer than when Crystal came in. Now I know what you're thinking, how cold could I be?

I was a terrible person, but I needed to get laid and I wasn't about to go to Jordan for it. I needed him to do my bidding. So instead of having sex with him I pulled his strings, and he doesn't even see it. And Tanya's ex-boyfriend was my childhood friend. Plus he didn't seem to mind when I asked him to have sex with me. I know I should have told her, Crystal kept riding me on it, saying it was wrong of me and blah, blah, blah. Whatever, she is just jealous of the amount of dick I get.

Now I wasn't always this person. At one point all three of us had boyfriends, so my pull to Crystal and Tanya wasn't a strong. But then my boyfriend disappeared off the face of the earth, Tanya and her boyfriend got on some bumpy ride involving one of her ex's and the only one who was happy was Crystal and her loser boyfriend. How dare she have a happy relationship while I am over here with no boyfriend?

Didn't she see that her girlfriends needed her, that they were more important than her boyfriend? No, and instead she chose hanging out with him instead of consoling us. That bitch! So I decided to try and separate them. I even told her I went to see her out of town, I was really there for a wedding. She said she appreciated it but in reality I knew she was ungrateful. She didn't post any pictures of us but when her boyfriend goes she floods the social media with them together. Crystal was mine, all mine, and no one was going to have no. Not even her perfect boyfriend.

She was even ready to tell him she loved him! I couldn't let them be together, not while I still had a hand in it. So I made sure I was always with them, getting between them and causing emotional strain on her. God she was such a sucker for that shit!

She complained that he never fought for her, never stood up to me when I did that! Until one day she just hut me out to "fix the relationship?" It takes a whole fucken week to fix a relationship? I told her it wouldn't work if it takes a week. Hell I haven't heard from or seen my boyfriend in about a month. He was a loser anyways. Just one guy I had to work a little harder on to get caught in my web.

He was an ok fuck though, not great but eh. We, I mostly mean him, did get to finish cause my mother called my phone. It worked to my advantage though, considering he was trying to get me to orgasm. God why does every guy think a girl wants to orgasm? Oh well, soon they won't know what hit them. Our friends have shunned Crystal and her boyfriend, an example of what will happen if they cross me. She chose him over me and that was not going to happen.

I tried sleeping with Tanya's boyfriend too, but he was too in love with her to even see my advances. I told him to dump her multiple times. She was just dragging us down. There were only three girls in the group and once Tanya was removed, Crystal would be able to follow, leaving me with the guys. But fucken Crystal decided to stir up problems so she had to go first. Tanya would even notice anything because of her stupid problems with her ex.

Her problems surfaced for a moment when someone broke into her car. So I decided to string out her problems to get her out. I knew I should have told Crystal about outing her but I didn't think it would come and circling back to me. Ugh, she was such a problem now, I am glad she isn't with our friends anymore.

I should get going diary, Cam is waiting outside and later Kevin wants to get laid. Maybe I could get Tanya's boyfriend now that Crystal isn't around butting in.

-Mary


	2. Entry Two

**Sorry for the late post, had a holiday yesterday and wasn't around the computer to upload. Yet, here it is, part 2. Hope you are enjoying this and thank you all for following and sending positive feedback! E. L**

Dear Diary,

You will never fucken believe what happened! I found out that our other mutual friend has unconsciously joined me in ruining Crystal's life! Started telling her that her boyfriend slept with his cousin's wife and shit, oh how awesome! I mean what perfect timing it was for me ha-ha!

Apparently he said he had known for quite some time but didn't tell her because she didn't need the stress. What fucken stress? She was a college student, fresh out of school looking for a job. Bah!

Of course her boyfriend wouldn't sleep with the wife, he barely noticed Crystal trying to hit on him the first time they met. He is so clueless it's pathetic. I mean seriously, how can you not notice a girl who makes every effort to stay in your sights all night? Exactly!

Whatever though, she has either jumped ship or died somewhere and that is just fine by me. Tanya found out I had slept with her ex-boyfriend, apparently Crystal got a hold of her. That two-timing bitch is going around telling everyone what I've been doing. I am going to have to fix that before I pack my bags and leave for my trip soon. She is ruining my entire plan, and that isn't going to happen.

Oh I gotta go. Someone is calling me…

I am so fucken screwed right now… Kevin just called me saying he thinks he might have caught something! Just told me to get tested, because he might have given it to me! What the actual fuck! Just because you're in an open relationship doesn't mean going around and fucking everyone you piece of shit! I am leaving on a trip in like four days! How the hell am I supposed to go to the doctor's to see if I have what you have!

God I hate men! They can never clean themselves when it comes to sex! I mean seriously! I have sex all the time and do you think I caught something, no! He said there were bumps all over and he was waiting for the complete results from his doctor. I swear to god that if I caught something, he is a dead man!

Ok, hold on. He is calling me again…

So apparently diary, I was the one who gave it to him. He was fucken screaming like an air horn into my ear about it. He said he can't tell his soon to be ex-wife that he has an STD because of me. Like I give a shit, I have my own problems to think about. I am going to the beach in less than a week. I can't worry about an STD! I didn't notice the bumps on me, mostly because I don't shave and fine it meaningless to do something to please the guy, their just filth anyways.

You know diary, this was my plan since the get-to. I trap men to me like that, having sex with them and all. Oh my goodness! This would be amazing if I was able to get Tanya's boyfriend! You can't deny his innocence with an STD on him! Oh why didn't I think of this before!

I need to get a hold of him somehow, call him and see if I can see him or something. I'll make up some shit about how I feel bad and need to see his girlfriend and blah, blah, blah. He'll believe that because it worked before. I don't have a car by the way, diary, my annoying older sister need it and crashed the shit out of it. So I am carless which is why everyone has to bend their plans around to come and get me. I wasn't planning on that but it has worked out beautifully really.

It was so much fun to see that almost everyone resorted to Crystal and her loser boyfriend to come and get me since us three lived the closest to each other. It made it so much easier to get her close to me, until she started growing her own fucken brain.

I tried convincing her to get her boyfriend to do a threesome with me. I just wanted to get with Crystal' boyfriend but stupid bitch kept complaining about how it would feel right and that she is committed to him. Just to keep her near me I pretended to understand her. Told her that we would be placing our relationship on the line and whatnot but she would cave soon, she always does. She would see the light and agree to it, because it was me.

But she started growing a fucken brain and inadvertently soiled my plans. No worries though diary, she is gone and forever out of my life. I can't worry about Kevin because I need to get with Tanya's boyfriend. He is the next target right now. Tanya can't see that her problems are causing him to run to me for help. Poor sap doesn't realize that I wanted this all along.

The more he ran to me the more I saw him open up. I know he wants me, I can see it in his eyes. His sad eyes that beg for me to touch him and his massive obsession with boobs got me into the clear. Out of the entire group I was the one with the biggest tits so obviously it was a given that I was the one he wanted.

I would probably ask him to take me to the park we all used to hang out at. There I can easily go down on him and the rest will go from there. Oh he doesn't even know what's happening! I'll infect everyone I have sex with and soon I will be the only one they go to for sex because you can't infect someone who already has an STD, ha-ha!

I know diary, I am a terrible person, but I love it so much. My legs may be open like broken swinging doors but a girl's gotta do what she needs to in order to obtain what she wants. Every guy wants to have sex with me. It's just a matter of time. Plus, now that I know for sure I have an STD it'll make it so much easier now!

Oh I can't wait to see Tanya's boyfriend!

-Mary


	3. Entry Three

Dear Diary,

So it's been a couple of days now. Mica just dropped me off after a boring hour of having sex. It gets so boring sometimes, having to moan and pretend that it feels great. Ugh so pathetic really, I just don't get why guys find this stuff appealing. Don't they see that the act of sex is only pleasurable to them only? Like seriously, they're just pigs anyways.

Hopefully I have successfully passed on my tether to him. I am in need of a wider base of men in my life. Hey, I used to make out with Kevin's wife from time to time. It usually happened with the persistence of Kevin, being a fucken horn dog. I wonder if what I got will spread to kissing as well. Hmm, I should call Kevin so when I get back I can get the weekly fucking he wants, since he can really only have sex with me unless he wants to be contagious, and then I'll just blow him. I just have to be super careful about it showing through.

Oh by the way, I found out what I got. Apparently I have Hepatitis something. It's supposed to be dangerous and the only strange thing to happen is that I don't pee yellow anymore. Eh, I am not really worried through. I am already in Hawaii, enjoying the fucken babysitting job I got trapped in. Apparently my beloved sister thought by inviting me here to the great city, that I would somehow just become her babysitter for her newborn.

I even avoid going to the beach, it completely annoying to get wet when you have everything else to do. Like me, I like playing candy crush, fucking with my girlfriend's men and friends, and sometimes even chatting with people. So with that in mind, why the fuck would I go to the fucken beach to tan and be useless. I went once this week, and met Mica. A hotel assistant who mistaken me for a guest.

It didn't take long for me to manipulate him into thinking that I meant more to him than his new wife and child. I ended up fucking him right there on the beach right after eleven at night. I know he wanted me, even though he kept telling me that he just got married and such. Completely wanted me, I saw the way he looked at my double D breasts.

Everyone wants me, and I'll give them just that. After they get infected, I will own them. They will all come to me for attention and affection.

-Mary


	4. Entry Four

**Hey Guys, thanks so much for all the views! I know the stories are getting short, I hadn't planned on that honestly. But we are nearing the end of Mary's horrible adventures, so hang in there. Keep those reviews and views coming, ya? -E. L**

* * *

Dear Diary,

That fucken bitch, Crystal! She is ruining everything! Here I was enjoying the peaceful life without her sorry ass and suddenly Jordan calls me, shouting my ear about how I could do something like that. I didn't now what he was talking about until he told me that he knows of my STD. I know it was Crystal, it's gotta be her. She probably got a hold of Kevin or someone and started blabbing to everyone about it. I was hoping no one would find out until I came back from my trip but now I have to do damage control from over here.

I had sent a text out a couple hours ago to the entire group, telling them that what happens in my life is my business. Jordan didn't approve, he harassed me to telling them the truth because "it would be a lot worse later on." So I told them all that I did have an STD. But it was my business and no one should be getting involved in it. Why was it such a fucken problem to everyone anyways?

Not like it was planned or anything. Fuck, I mean, I was screwing more guys than I could count but they knew what they were getting themselves into. They fucken wanted me, they wanted to fuck me. Not my fault they got an STD from it. They all still talk to me, well except Kevin. Last I heard from him, he told his wife and she tossed him out of his house. Eh, that's what he gets for fucking into the group. Not going to lie, Crystal was right when she said "Couples are off limits, no matter the circumstances."

Regardless, he wanted to fuck me and who was I to tell him no? I wanted to get laid, because let's face it, even my mom and sister were telling me I needed to. I was becoming bitchy, according to them. Not that it mattered, I was always bitchy, but getting laid was fun. My sexual life has been such big news in my group, it's like where do they find this shit out? Crystal ratted herself out when Kevin's big mouth blabbed it out.

I told him Crystal, as adventurous and kinky as she was, wouldn't do anything with a boyfriend. She wouldn't have had sex with him even if he offered her money. She was too "in love" with her boyfriend to see that she needed me. I knew he was going to be a fucken problem when she started avoiding my calls. Then he went to visit her, before me! That asshole!

He stole her from me, and so she paid the price. Yet now everyone knows about the STD and everyone is freaking out. They act like headless chickens during the apocalypse, ugh. Well no worries, I just need to get more men to fall in love with me and everything will smooth over. Eventually I have to throw a bone to Jordan so that he doesn't leave, can't have my errand boy running amuck and truly ruining everything.

Either way, everyone keeps posting in the messages, all attacking me. I'll give them a couple days to get over it. Kevin and his wife were in the message, so let's see how that plays out. I never liked his wife anyways. She was seductive and cute yes, but she obviously couldn't put out for her man. Maybe that's why they got into an open relationship? Maybe the sex wasn't as fun anymore for them…

Well I'm glad I am not getting married. Then he would want me to actually have an orgasm or worse… I kid! Fuck that! I would probably kill it. Well I have to go do damage control and then go meet with Mica. Apparently he is having different symptoms of the STD and is freaking out. Why can't everyone just calm the fuck down and just have fun fucking me and not worry about any damn STD's?

-Mary


	5. Entry Five

**Alright ya'll, it's time to anticipate the finale. This is the secon to last chapter, and its going to get super fucked up in the end. So hold on tightly. This is rated M for obvious reasons so keep that in mind.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I swear, Crystal is going to die when I get back. Somehow she got a hold of my whatever boyfriend and told him I was sleeping around. I mean, I was but I wasn't going to tell him. I shoulnt have told her I was sleeping with Cam while being with my boyfriend… and Darrel. She just comes prancing around and ruins everything. I will definitely fuck up her nice truck when I get back.

If she tells my family anything I am doing, I will murder her. Fucken bitch cant keep her mouth shut. I swear to god if she tells anyone in my family…

On another note, Mica's wife found me at his work. She was kinda pissed off, saying smething like I stole her usband but I just blew her off. She isn't even worth it, bitching about her kids and how could I do that. Like I gie a shit about her problems. I just give her husband what he wanted.

I'm supposed to be flying back from Hawaii in a few days, my fucken sister paid for everything. I am most definitely not anyonee's fucken babysitter. So what if I couldn't pass History 101 at community college, I was going to be a teacher, once I get a fucken job. But first I need a car. I'll just cry to Jordan to drive me since he does everything I say without question. Like when I told him to take me to Crystal's house. He didn't even fight me on it. Just drove me there, without really thinking what it would do to Crystal. The look of betrayal and hurt was so clear on her face, it was beautiful! That one momet when she saw that the "neutral third party" has chosen my side instead of hers.

So what if what I did was fucked up. From what I can hear, she no longer has friends and that is the best thing for me. She just dropped off the face of the earth sad and alone. Jordan told me her dad has cancer, and I should have been nice to her. Fuck that, her dad's problems mean shit to me, she should have been with me. Not to her dad's stupid doctor's appointments or surgery, but with me.

We were best friends, and she had the gaul to stan up to me like I was some manipulator. That's rich, coming from some no-job college graduate. She went and got a degree and doesn't have a job. She wasn't lucky like me where my parents let me stay home when I got fired from my job. They just let me stay home and clean the house a little. I wasn't off in another city getting a degree like fucken Crystal. Thinking she was better than me because she has two degrees.

Whatever, I'll sort this all out when I get back. I'll get Kevin to do what I ask or I tell the whole group exactly when Kevin and I got together, and it certainly wasn't when he got married. I realize now that Crystal knows a bit too much, I shouldn't have told her some things. I cant go back now though, so damage control I have to do.

Jordan is afraid I will get arrested for kowing I had an STD and having sex with people. Like that is even a law. Like who actually comes up with the stupid shit in government nowadays? I mean I know driing without side mirrors is illegal but was still driving my shitty Honda until my older sister fucked it up with her stupid kids. I swear, sh just keeps having kids and not a steady boyfriend. I learned from my sister's mistakes and am doing productive work. Why only have one boyfriend when you can have about nine or ten.

Ugh I have to go, my fucken sister is bitching for me to feed the baby. At least im getting paid for this shit, or I would have just left the baby at home all day. Whatever…

-Mary


	6. Chapter Six

Final installment. Thank you all for the personal reviews and critics! You have no idea how much that has inspired me. Ill be taking a more erratic pace in story writing

* * *

Dear Diary,

So this is going to be my last entry inside you. Shit hit the ceiling when I came back home from Hawaii. Apparently someone went and told the police I was sleeping around knowing I had an STD and now I'm being charged with a felony. The cops showed up at my house claiming to have evidence to me knowing I had an STD.

Well they won't catch anything, they can't see my text messages and I deleted most of them always. I tried calling my friends but none of them are answering me. I swear to god I knew I shouldn't have even gotten close to Crystal. She had to take it personally of me attacking her and went a-wall on me.

I will need to burn you diary, seeing as you hold my truth and if anyone finds you, I will definitely go to jail. My parents are furious with me, screaming and yelling about how I could have done this. Fuck, my sex life is no one's business. The only reason I told everyone was because they wouldn't stop asking me. So I just told them but it's none of their business. They had no right to know.

Cam wont even answer my calls. I am desperate to fuck someone… Maybe I'll call Jordan and see if he wants to. Ugh this is so frustrating. Everything was perfect, I was going to ruin Crystal's and Tonya's relationship, fuck the guys in the group and live a fucken free life. Instead everyone is acting like I did something wrong and shit.

Getting an STD was just a bonus in all this. No one would ever run away from me when they find out they got HIV from me. It was a perfect plan with even a perfect blackmail device. Nothing was ever going to stop me, except this. I know Crystal doesn't know I have an STD so I wonder who told.

It could have been Jordan but he is so desperate to get in my pants he wouldn't think twice of his wrong doings. Kevin is too ashamed of having cheated in his marriage to do something like that, especially since adultery is punishable in this state. Cam doesn't even know of me fucking around, though I can assume he does too.

Someone is at the door… Oh my mom got it. I'll have to wrap this us diary it might be the cops

* * *

Oh fuck, looks like she wont be burning the diary after all!


End file.
